Seamus' Boggart
by Kaybea13
Summary: Neville, Harry, and Ron were confused as to why they were seeing two Deans in the room; one standing with them and one lying motionless on the floor in front of Seamus. But Seamus was terrified. The Dean in front of him was dead. Deamus Dean/Seamus Slash


**A/N: So this idea came to me randomly when reading the scene in HP7 where Molly sees each of her family members dead when confronted with a boggart. I personally do not think it is my best piece of work, but I do like the Deamus in it. I think I should stick to writing just Dean and Seamus, I write much better when I don't have to worry about other characters. Sigh, oh well. I hate the ending, I feel like it needed a little bit more, but the characters wouldn't let me write it any other way. Anyway, please still read it and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, Seamus Finnigan, or Dean Thomas. They all belong to JK Rowling. I just like to borrow her characters and play with them for awhile before returning them (almost) good as new. The scenes that you recognize along with the boggarts are taken from Prisoner of Azkaban and reworded. They are not mine, but they made the story flow smoother.**

**Warning: BoyxBoy kissing**

**IMPORTANT: I won't be posting anymore stories after today for awhile. I have a whole semster of my online Algebra 2 class to complete before August 22 and I need to spend my time on that. Please, please, please, review this story and the others. It will keep me working hard on Algebra so that I can return to writing stories sooner. Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, a boggart has decided to take over the wardrobe in our room. I need some help getting rid of it. Would you care to help?" Neville asked his roommates. Dean was sitting by the fire sketching Ron and Seamus who were playing Wizards' Chess, Seamus was losing horribly, and Harry was sitting in the chair next to them laughing at Seamus who let out a string of curses when Ron won for the fourth time.<p>

"Sure Neville." Dean said, standing up, setting his sketchbook aside. The other boys nodded enthusiastically and got up to follow Neville to the fifth year boys' room. Once inside, they heard the tell-tale rattlings of a boggart in the wardrobe on the far side of room.

"Alright, who's going first?" Seamus asked cheerily. Everyone had had fun when they had last dealt with a boggart in their third year with Professor Lupin.

"I guess I will." Neville said. Harry went to stand beside the wardrobe his hand on the handle. Neville nodded, wand ready and pointed towards the wardrobe. Harry opened the door and out stepped Snape.

"_Riddikulus!" _Neville yelled lazily and with a flick of his wand Snape was dressed in his grandmother's stuffed vulture hat and dress robes, along with her bright red handbag. "Ron you're next!"

Ron stepped forward and Snape transformed into a giant spider, same as in third year. "_Riddikulus!" _The spider was having a hard time standing up because on each of its eight legs was a roller skate. The boys all started laughing and Seamus stepped forward, a grin on his face. Since both Neville and Ron had seen the same thing as they had in third year, Seamus expected to see a banshee with black floor-length hair and a green-tinged skeletal face. Instead, Dean was now lying on the floor in front of him, his eyes cold and lifeless, blood pouring out of a gash from his chest.

Seamus' heart stopped. His best friend, scratch that, his _boyfriend_ was lying dead in front of him. Tears springing to his closed eyes, he fell to his knees sobbing. "No, Dean." He sobbed. "Dean…"

Neville, Ron, and Harry looked at each other in confusion. Why were their two Deans in the room, and why was one of them dead? Dean looked at Seamus, his heart aching. He knew why there were two Deans and why Seamus was sobbing.

Dean sat on the ground beside Seamus, pulling the smaller Irish boy into his lap. Seamus clutched Dean's shirt blindly, burying his face into his shoulder. "Shh, Shay." He wrapped his arms around the shorter, yet thicker boy hugging him tightly to his body. Stroking his hair, he looked at the dead version of himself which was beginning to transform yet again. This time it took the shape of the severed hand it had back in third year. He quickly muttered the spell and a mouse trap snapped on the hand.

The others were still confused as to what was going on, but Harry banished the boggart with one final spell, knowing that it was best to get rid of it as soon as possible. Once the boggart was completely gone, their attention turned to their two roommates on the floor. Ron started to step forward, but Harry stuck out his arm to hold him back. Ron looked at Harry, but he just shook his head, the black hair getting even more messed up than normal. Harry knew they needed their space.

"Shay, I'm here Shay. Open your eyes." Dean whispered gently into Seamus' ear. Seamus opened his eyes, relief taking over him when he saw Dean's face mere inches away from his. He reached out to touch Dean's face, cupping his cheek, assuring that he was really there.

Dean mirrored his action, bringing his hand up to rest along Seamus' jaw line. "I'm alive see? I'm right here, stop crying." He gently wiped away the tears from his eyes, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I thought I'd lost you." Seamus whispered, choking on his diminishing sobs.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Dean joked. Seamus slapped his arm, but snuggled closer to his chest. "When did your boggart… you know… change? It was a banshee back in third year."

Seamus shook his head. "I don't know. I'm just as surprised as you are to see something different." He looked away from Dean for a moment and noticed that his roommates were still there, staring at them. "Well, I guess our relationship isn't a secret anymore." Dean gave him a questioning look, but Seamus just pointed towards Harry, Ron, and Neville. He looked up, glad that his skin was dark enough to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"So you two are…?" Ron started, his face matching the color of his hair.

Dean nodded, looking down at Seamus whose face was now as red as Ron's. "Yes, since the Yule Ball fourth year." He figured it was best to tell them the truth since they had seen everything anyway. He reached for Shay's hand and squeezed it. It felt amazing that they no longer had to hide their feelings from their friends.

"Congratulations." Harry said, a wide grin spreading across his face. "I'm really happy for you two. You're perfect for each other."

"You really are." Neville said in agreement while Ron's red face was starting to turn a sickly green.

"Now that you're no longer in the closet, it doesn't mean that you're going to… you know… kiss in front of us does it?" Ron asked.

A mischievous grin formed on Seamus' face. "Oh you mean like this?" He pulled Dean's face to his pressing their lips together. Dean parted his lips allowing Seamus to explore his mouth.

Ron took one look at the two and passed out. Harry looked at his best friend and laughed. "He's passed out. You can stop now." But it seemed that Dean and Seamus hadn't heard their friend, they were too busy snogging each other senseless.

"Come on Neville." Harry said, "Let's give these two some privacy." The two left the room, leaving a passed out Ron on the floor and Dean and Seamus getting lost in each other's touch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I would really like to know if you think this was okay or if I should stick to writing just Dean and Seamus in a scene. Please review, alert, and favorite.**

**-Kaybea**


End file.
